


Home

by happylittlefrog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Children, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Love, Minecraft, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, dream team, philza - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlefrog/pseuds/happylittlefrog
Summary: When a young Technoblade escapes the nether after chasing Philza, he is met with a whole new world. Suddenly the orphan has three amazing siblings, and a loving dad. Everything seems in place once youre home
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!! if you have any criticism please contact me on tumblr @happy-little-frog
> 
> as for updates i will probably get around to doing at least two a week so get ready for that! 
> 
> thank you and remember to take care of yourself

The harsh winds of the nether hit the back of the young piglin. He was used to the harsh conditions but today it was especially painful. It was his first day alone, he was facing a life full of solidarity and loneliness. His heart aches yearning for his family; the boy was only five years old yet he was forced to fend for himself. It was a tradition in a piglin family to kick their young children out of the nest on their fifth birthdays. The young child had tried preparing himself for this day, he knew it would come eventually, but now that it was here he couldn't figure out how to cope. He couldn't understand why his mama didn't want him, he was a good trader and even better at defending himself, yet here he was, asking himself if he was good enough. Occasionally exceptions are made to the rule, but for the boy no exception was made. Now the young pig boy faced a predicament, how to survive in the cold, dark, scary nether. 

"Mama?!" the young boy called out into the void; his voice echoing throughout the empty cavern. He knew that it wasn't allowed for a family to harbor a five year old, unless they were granted special permissions. They were supposed to go out into the world to develop a thick skin. The young pig boy wasn't exactly tough, sure he could kill a man in a fight but he loved his family, he loved his brothers, he loved his sisters, but most importantly, he loved his mama. A single tear slipped down his pink, leather-like skin as he realized his pursuit was fruitless; his mama wasn't coming back for him, the piglin was going to be alone forever. 

The pig huffed and plopped down on a mound of soul sand, kicking his feet slowly. The eyes of the young boy wandered around before landing on a small nether wart. With extreme caution he picked the wart from the ground, tossing it around in his hands. He focused on the texture, loving the rough bumps the object provided. He held the nether wart up to his face, examining it closely. He sniffed the specimen with his snout before deciding to have a little taste. Slowly the boy lifted the wart to his mouth, sinking his sharp, fang-like teeth into it. The boy chewed on it cautiously, unsure if it would be poisonous, before humming in content. For an object that was cursed with a name like nether wart, it was pretty tasty. The pig shoved the half-eaten wart in his pocket and begun sniffing around for more of the tasty snack. That's when something shiny caught the corner of the boy's eyes, he wasn't certain but it looked like gold. 

The pig boy got a closer look and was shocked at his findings, it was a man!! A real-life human man!! And to top it all off he had an abundance of gold on his head!! The young piglin watched the man effortlessly run through the bumpy terrain, deciding it would be in his best interest to follow. The pig took a deep breath and took off, running after the man, stumbling slightly over his two, small feet. He needed that gold, it was so shiny, how could he resist. The boy took a breath as his mind raced. In addition to the gold hair, the man was also tall and had giant wings. The young piglin had never seen wings before, they were bigger than he was! As the man ran, black feathers fell from the enormous wings but were swiftly picked up by the piglin. Maybe he could give the man the feathers once he had caught up.

Suddenly the man halted, causing the piglin to stop running, stumbling forwards quite a bit. The piglin stopped just short of the man's black wings, having to restrain himself from touching them. The young boy marveled in the size and texture, barely paying attention to the man's ramblings.

" Alright Philza," the man said softly to himself, staring at the black obsidian portal that laid in front of him. " You're almost home, you can do it" The man took a deep breath, closing his wings in on himself. 

The piglin looked up, only to see the man jump through the portal. He stood in shock, he had heard of people portal hopping before but he had never seen it! The young boy was slightly frightened but when all was said and all was done he needed that gold " okay, h-here we go" the boy took a running start jumped through the portal, almost immediately rolling out of the other side onto a soft patch of luxuriant grass. 

The boy immediately marveled at the sight, he was in shock by the overworld. No piglin had ever stepped foot outside of the nether, for it had been strictly prohibited with the creation of their great nation, but here he was, and there was no turning back now. The boy ran up to a patch of flowers and inhaled their marvelous scent. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. Vibrant blues, greens, and yellows overtook the boy's vision as small tears begun to roll down his face. He was in such awe that the piglin almost forgot why he was there in the first place, that was until he heard the man's footsteps running towards a large plain. The piglin took a deep breath, wiped his salty tears, and begun to run faster than ever, trying to catch up to the man and get his gold. 

After around fifteen minutes of sprinting through the flower-covered plains, the man stopped and sat down near a bright blue river. His eyes shut as he took a sharp breath, resting after his long trek. The pig's stomach growled softly as he approached the man, at that moment his hunger overtook all other emotions as he sat down next to the winged man and looked at him. 

"Excuse me sir." the pig piped up looking at the man. He didn't look all that intimidating, maybe he would give the pig his gold. 

The blonde man let out a scream, looking at the pig in shock. He was caught off guard by the piglin. He had never seen one in the overworld before, let alone heard them talk.

" I appear to be very hungry, do you possibly have a few potatoes?" the young child spoke again, scooting away from the man, confused as to why he had been screaming.

" Do I have potatoes?" the man repeated the question, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single raw potato, turning, ready to hand it to the boy. He paused suddenly, gasping at the boy's size and appearance " how old are you?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

The boy eyed the potato, drool dripping out of his mouth at the glorious sight. He snapped out of the potato induced daze, answering the man's question with a meek " five years old".

The man gasped and looked at the kid, his heart growing heavy, looking at the little kid. He didn't seem to fear the man, making grabby hands at the potato "do you have any parents?" he asked quietly handing the boy the potato.

The pig boy ignored the question, cradling the potato gently. He loved potatoes so much. It was on the rare occasion that he would get to eat one, but when he did he cherished it greatly. The boy stopped wondering why it suddenly got so quiet, he stared at the man with a blank expression, trying to remember the question. It was something about parents " oh. Yeah no I don't have parents." he looked at the man before looking back at his potato. 

The man gasped and reached down to the kid, gently rubbing a circle into his back. This was met by a soft noise of content let out by the young boy. The man couldn't leave the boy, he was so young, what if he died? The winged man couldn't live with that on his conscious, besides the kid appeared to be extremely polite. The man thought about his kids back at home briefly, about how sweet and innocent they were, who was to say this kid wasn't the same.

" Come on kid" The man stood up, stretching out his wings. He sighed and held out his hand to the boy " let's go home".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pair travels home, we learn more about Philza's traumatic past in addition to his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! It means a lot  
> That being said I will probably not be able to update for few days due to Thanksgiving!
> 
> Stay healthy and to all my fellow American's have a wonderful Thanksgiving

thumb into the palm of the young child's soft, rose-colored hands. His hands were covered and caked in dirt, the older man made a mental note that when they got home the pig would receive a warm bath. Even though the boy was dirty, the blonde man couldn't help but be in awe of how adorable the young child was. Although Philza had a soft spot for all children, the pig just tugged on his heartstrings a little harder than most. The older man chuckled softly at the sight next to him, the young child was struggling to catch up, almost tripping on the red velvet cape that was dragging behind him. In addition, he also had the potato that he had been gifted, tucked gently into his cape pocket. Whether he was saving it for later or had simply just forgotten about it was anyone's guess.

The father never expected this to happen, he didn't expect to find a baby piglin following him, but he's glad it happened. This kid didn't appear to be much older than Tommy and Tubbo, and judging by their behavior, the small child was going to be quite the handful. It wasn't out of the ordinary that Philza would go running through the town without shoes, trying to track down the toddlers and bring them home without any injury. Although they were quite the handful, Philza wouldn't trade them for the world. He would kill for his children and go to the ends of the earth to keep them safe and happy. 

Philza had always loved children, it all started when he was two years old, he stole one of his little sister's dolls, carrying it everywhere with him. He treated it like a child, pretending to feed and wash it. He named the doll Wilbur, after the old tomcat that would wander around the town. In addition to Wilbur the doll, Philza would take care of his friends and family, baking them treats and helping them with the simplest chores. This kept up until he was eighteen. One faithful day a few weeks after his birthday, the young man met a beautiful young girl. As much as he would deny it, Philza was in love since day one, whether it was her emerald eyes, flowing hair the color of sweet chocolates, or her laugh was a mystery to the man, all he knew was that he wanted to have a family with her. Within a month of their first encounter, the girl was pregnant with their first child, a son by the name of Wilbur. 

The young man's heart was filled with joy, from the moment he held Wilbur for the first time he knew that he would do anything and everything to protect his son. There was nothing in the world Philza was more proud of, sure he had a stable job, a comfortable home, and a lovely wife, but Wilbur trumped it all. Everything he had ever wanted was coming into motion, a beautiful wife, and a feisty yet adorable son. It's almost as if overnight his life had transformed into a beautiful dream that he never wanted to end. Over the years Philza and Wilbur begun to grow extremely close, the pair was inseparable. Wilbur would follow his father to work, waiting outside the giant glass doors every single day from 9 am until 5 pm. The boy would greet people coming into the building, giving them a huge smile and a little wave. 

The only times the boy would go away was in the event of rain or snow, then he would stay home with his mom all day, snuggling and listening to her melodic voice read stories to him. These stories were about great leaders, kings, and queens who created great nations. Wilbur vowed to his mother one day that when he was older he would create a kingdom, a beautiful kingdom for his mother, where men and free and everyone is equal. From that day onwards Wilbur never mentioned it again, but in his mind he knew, he would create this beautiful land, as a tribute to his family.

Although young Wilbur had his parents he was a very lonely young boy. He didn't bond with the other children in the town he thought they were quite dull compared to him. They didn't understand things as well as he did. While the other kids would scream and run, Wilbur would sit in a giant oak tree, reading stories and writing, preparing for the day where he would be able to make his parents royalty, as thanks for everything they have done for him. Even though Wilbur didn't seem to enjoy the company of his peers, he secretly yearned for a connection with someone his age. A great sadness filled his heart, that is until the day of his sixth birthday when his parents gave him a bright yellow card with a small message inside.

' happy birthday to the best big brother around' Wilbur paused, reading the message again and again before looking at his parents with great confusion 

" I'm not a big brother? I'm an only child, remember?" he spoke, curiously lining his young voice. 

Philza's eyes pooled with salty tears as he knelt next to Wilbur " Your mom is pregnant, Wil." He spoke softly, holding the young boy's hand. "You're going have a little brother" 

Wilbur burst into tears, running over to his mom and hugging her " when's the baby coming?" he asked through tears. 

His mother smiled and ruffled the boy's fluffy brown hair " Four more months, kiddo" her voice sweet like honey, made Philza smile. He had created the perfect family, nothing was going to take this dream away from him. 

It was a week before the young babe was supposed to come into the world, Philza had the hospital bags packed, and a sitter arranged for Wilbur. The twenty-four-year-old man was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking his morning tea and reading the paper, when suddenly the calm was broken by a loud shriek. Philza slammed down his teacup and ran upstairs to see his wife, laying on the ground in excruciating pain. He knelt and touched her skin, it was burning to the touch. He knew he needed to get her to the hospital quickly. This was a life or death situation and he was not about to let his family crumble.

" Wilbur!?" the man yelled, calling his son "Grab your bag and go to the neighbors!" Philza took one look at his beautiful wife and burst into tears, he hated seeing her like this. Philza would take her place in an instant.

Wilbur stood outside the closed door " w-what's going on?" he asked, fear lacing his voice

"Just go, god damn it" Philza immediately cringed at the hint of aggression in his voice, not meaning to snap at his child. He heard the sound of small footsteps running down the stairs as he looked at his wife " it's going to be okay, my love" he picked her up and ran out the front door, his black wings sprawling out as he took to the skies. 

In an instant, Philza's perfect family was taken from him. The neverending dream had finally come to an end and a nightmare has begun to take place. The young boy came into the world perfectly healthy, crying, and screaming as his skin hit the cold air. It was almost as if he knew that with his birth he had caused the death of his beloved mother. The man took one look at his son before grabbing the cold hands of his wife. The woman who was once so full of life was dead. The mother of his beautiful child was dead. Philza took a shaky breath as his wife was wheeled out of the room and his new son was taken to get cleaned off. As the man sunk to the floor he realized that his perfect world was no more.

Three and a half years after the funeral things were still not back to normal. Philza had quit his job, instead opting to stay home and care for his two boys. Wilbur began to grow distant, rarely coming out of his room, even for family dinners. The young boy, given the name Tommy, had begun to grow up, destroying anything and everything in his sight, whether this was due to his father's reluctance to love him, or just normal toddler angst was up in the air. The young blonde appeared to have a habit of running off, the minute Philza or Wilbur had turned their backs he was off, bolting through the front door.

One late summer evening Tommy had run off and was nowhere to be found, this had deeply worried Philza and Wilbur, whenever Tommy had run off he would always be just down the street, whacking older children over the head with a stick. It was out of the ordinary for him to travel out of earshot. Philza feared for the worst as he dragged Wilbur out of bed, preparing to search for his youngest son.

As Philza and Wilbur began to head out to search for Tommy they saw two small figures approaching the house from out of the shadows. It appeared to be Tommy and another child. This brought great confusion to Philza, no matter what Tommy would never bring his friends over, why was he suddenly doing it now?

As Philza approached the children he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart gree heavy the longer he looked at the new boy. His face was covered in bruises and scrapes, his hair matted, and clothes hanging loosely on his extremely thin frame. "hey little guy," he spoke softly to Tommy, smiling gently " who's your new friend" 

"Dunno?" Tommy immediately piped up " found him in a box, can we keep him, please dad?" Tommy flashed a grin, squeezing the hand of his new friend 

Philza looked at the small brunette, he was staring at his feet, squirming ever so slightly, the closer the man looked the more pathetic the boy got, small bigs nesting in his hair, tears streaking the dirt on his face. Their home was already cramped but Philza couldn't say no. He needed to help this kid. 

" What's your name?" he asked the boy softly, taking his tiny hand and holding it tenderly. He focused on the rough, cracked skin, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. 

" Tubbo!!" the boy giggled softly " named mself!" A smile crept up on the boy's small face, making Philza's heart shatter into a hundred pieces. 

" Well, Tubbo?" Philza spoke softly "let us go inside and get you cleaned up and fed, you must be pretty hungry" 

Without hesitation Tubbo broke his hand free of Tommy's and ran into the arms of the man, immediately curling up. " tank you!" he hummed in content. 

It was now eight months since Tubbo became the third member of the family. Food and space were becoming scarce. Philza loved his family, he would do anything for them. When Philza thought about the young child holding his hand all he could picture was his three children. He needed to help the pig child, he couldn't leave him alone. Philza knew that they weren't rich. They weren't a picture-perfect family, but Philza knew, no matter what, he was going to provide the best life possible for the new addition to the family.

He stopped at the house's porch, crouching to the pig boy's height. The older man hesitated for a second before taking the young child in his comforting embrace. The pair grew silent for a moment as Philza began to draw shapes into the boy's back with his finger. That's when the silence broke and Philza decided to ask a question, the question that would drastically change their lives, "are you ready to meet your family?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child arrives at his new home and is instantly greeted by unfamiliar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Two things before we get started! First off thank you so much for supporting this story! The amount of people that have seen it is insane! Second of all I apologize for not updating. I had a medically emergency and a family member passed away.

The pig rested his hand on the brass doorknob, he pondered at his reflection and he stood waiting. All he had to do was turn it and his future would be changed, yet it seemed so hard. His mind raced, as butterflies bulged out of his stomach. He was compelled to turn the doorknob, he needed a family and now he might have a chance at one. The young boy took a deep breath and looked at his newly found father figure. 

"Well, kid?" Philza asked the young boy, bending down to his level, "Are we ready to go in?" 

The pig boy stopped, making his final decision. Slowly he nodded and turned the doorknob, stumbling into the house. That's when his eyes lit up, giant bookshelves towered over his small stature, filled with what the young boy perceived to be millions of stories. The pig had always loved to read, when he was little he would sneak government books away from his parents. It was from that he began to learn how corrupt the government was. Suddenly a golden storybook caught his eye. The young boy trod over to it, snatching it off the shelf. He gently ran his fingers over the spine looking up at Philza with shimmering eyes. Philza smiled down at the boy, the story was written by him, about a princess who was captured by endermen only to one day have a child with one.

The moment of sheer wonder and bliss was quickly cut short by a young boy sprinting into the room. The bookcases shook as the child quickly put down the story, promising to come back to it later.

The boy came into view and the pig took note of all of them There was a tall boy, wearing a yellow sweater and a black beanie, he appeared to only be a few years older than the pig yet he towered above him. In his hand he held a wooden sword which fascinated the boy, making him almost forget about the rest of the boys. Slowly the boy walked over to the tall one, focused on the sword. He almost made it over to him before Philza promptly scooped up the boy. He immediately struggled to try to jump down from the man's firm grasp but promptly failed, settling into his arms. 

"Wilbur this is your new brother" he spoke to the boy clad in yellow " his name is..." Philza trailed off in slight horror. He had adopted this kid and yet he still doesn't know his name. Philza looked at the child in his arms " what's your name?"

The young boy immediately paused and thought to himself, muttering softly to himself. " I do not have one," he said softly, kicking his legs. 

The adult in the group gasped softly and looked at the kid, setting him down " Well what would you like your name to be?" He decided giving the boy a chance at coming up with his name would give him a sense of normalcy.

The boy thought for a second, trying to come up with the coolest name he could think of "Technoblade." he said in a monotone voice "my name is Technoblade." 

Philza chuckled to himself softly and looked at the pig hybrid that was curled up into his arms " Wilbur meet your new brother Technoblade"

Wilbur waved shyly, taking in the sight of his new brother. The boy was half terrified and half in awe of his new brother's appearance, that wouldn't hinder Wilbur's urge to become friends with him. Techno could feel the harsh, yet curious stares of his now older brother. He was beginning to feel uneasy as he subconsciously fumbled through his pocket, trying to find something that would calm him down. Technoblade eventually found an object that would calm him, smiling slightly he pulled the potato out of his pocket, running his dirty fingers on the potato before deciding to embrace the starch. 

The young pig's tranquil state of mind was quickly disrupted as two shouting balls of fury entered the room. Techno blinked and put his potato back into his pocket, scared it would be damaged by the unidentified terrors. The boys eventually stopped running, finally noticing that someone else was home. Quickly the boys ran over to their father, hiding behind his back. Techno looked at them trying to take in their sight. They didn't look much younger than him. The shorter of the pair wore a green and brown striped shirt under a pair of denim overalls. His brown hair was messy but not unkempt. The thing that stood out to Technoblade was how tenderly he held his bee stuffed animal. The taller boy on the other hand was much different, his blond hair was messy, pieces of chewing gum stuck in the mess, he had dirt and scrapes adorning his face, instead of a stuffed animal he held a wooden sword identical to the one the tallest boy, Wilbur, was holding. 

Techno looked at his feet, too scared to say anything, feeling out of place with the family. The feeling of two small hands touching him forced him to look up. The smallest boy, Tubbo had wrapped his arms around the pig boy in an embrace of sorts. 

Technoblade let out a quiet gasp at the sensation. He didn't know how to react to the feeling. Was this love? He didn't know. All he knew was he didn't want the feeling of embrace to go away. Tubbo moved away, leaving an empty feeling in the new child's stomach. The feeling however was quickly put off by the feeling of not two but eight hands. He looked up in tears as he saw the people embracing him. At that moment Technoblade knew, he had found a family


End file.
